Efímero
by MatsunoPines
Summary: "Para muchos, al estar con su persona amada, el tiempo se detiene. Sin embargo, para mí, el tiempo que estoy contigo me parece efímero". -Style /StanxKyle/ (Yaoi)[AU] -Algo de fluff, algo de angst, algo de todo


Nacer.

Crecer.

Reproducirse.

Morir.

Las cuatro etapas de la vida de cualquier ser vivo.

Vistas desde este punto parece ser algo insignificante.

Quizás lo sea.

Quizás nuestra vida es insignificante.

¿Lo será sólo para nosotros?

Muchas veces me he puesto a pensar que la vida que todos planeamos con tanto esmero será insignificante al momento de nuestra muerte.

Nuestra vida es tan efímera. No da tiempo de realizar todo lo que se desea.

Pero, ¿de qué sirve?

Moriremos y todo lo que vivimos se perderá. No significará nada.

No significamos nada.

No somos diferentes a una simple zanahoria.

Incluso puedo decir que somos peores.

Ellas no hacen daño a nadie.

Es por eso que nuestra vida solo es una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque en realidad no afecte a nadie el que vivamos o no.

Digo, si mi hermana Shelly no viviera, no me afectaría en nada.

Claro, no por eso voy a matarla.

Si se suicidara sería diferente.

Y creo que ella piensa lo mismo respecto a mí.

En general... Mi vida o mi muerte no afectaría a nadie.

Ni la de nadie afectaría la mía.

Somos entes diferentes.

Con pensamientos y principios distintos.

Nacimos solos, moriremos solos.

Incluso los gemelos, trillizos, etc, nacen separados, uno tras otro.

Así que, ¿para qué molestarse en siquiera querer a alguien?

Esa persona no morirá contigo.

Y aunque fuera un suicidio doble, o una muerte en un accidente, no creo que tengan la suerte de morir al mismo instante.

O encontrarse en el infierno.

Bueno, en su siguiente vida.

Que ambas opciones me parecen um horror.

Quiero decir, no creo pero no niego al infierno ni a la reencarnación.

Soy agnóstico.

No puedo negar ni afirmar su existencia.

Pero si la reencarnación fuese real y el infierno también, vivir en el infierno, o renacer en este infierno que ya es el mundo, me parecen situaciones horribles.

Una vida es suficiente, y aunque no afecte a nadie la misma, creo que puede hacer lo que quiera en ella.

En lo personal me parece una tontería, claro.

Me parece absurdo esforzarse por algo que al final no servirá de nada.

Pero al fin y al cabo la vida es de cada quién la propia.

Pero es que... Es absurdo.

¿De qué sirven todas esas investigaciones de los científicos?

Sí, para mejorar nuestro entorno.

Siendo sinceros, no veo mucho avance.

Al contrario, cada vez es peor.

¿De qué sirve mejorar el entorno?

¿Para las siguientes generaciones?

Al final ellos también morirán, y siempre será así sucesivamente.

¿Entonces?

¿De qué sirve toda nuestra vida?

¿Nuestra vida de forma colectiva no es la que afecta a todo el resto del mundo?

Contaminación, destrucción de hábitats, deforestación, desgaste del suelo, desperdicio de agua.

Junta, nuestra vida sí afecta, pero para mal.

Al final no quedará nada de este planeta.

¿Gracias a quién?

A nuestra vida colectiva.

Si todos viviéramos intentando no afectar a nadie ni que las de los demás nos afectaran, quizás las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero somos egoístas.

Tú eres egoísta.

Las cosas son más tranquilas si nuestra vida no afecta a nadie.

Si no nos vemos afectados por la de alguien más.

Y desde siempre he intentado que la vida de los demás no me afecte.

Mi padre es un geólogo alcohólico idiota.

Mi madre una secretaria de bajo sueldo que, puedo decir que igual que yo, sólo se preocupa por ella misma.

Realmente no me afecta en nada lo que hagan o no hagan.

Y si lo hace, son mis padres, el deber que ellos se pusieron es por gusto propio.

Dejaron que su vida se viese afectada por la nuestra, de mi hermana y mía.

Yo he pagado la mitad de las cosas que consumo, que visto, que utilizo para la escuela desde hace más de 5 años.

Y me dirían que la vida a los 17 no es complicada como yo la estoy poniendo.

No lo es, solo digo que creo que llegará el día en que mi vida no afectará la de nadie.

Ni de familia ni de amigos.

Aunque, ¿amigos?

No los quiero, solo me veré afectado aún más.

Serían algo de lo que no podría librarme después de la graduación.

Quiero vivir el resto de mi insignificante vida sin que afecte la de alguien más.

Ni la de nadie a la mía.

Es por eso que quiero que este momento sea efímero, como la vida misma.

¿Por qué tu vida está afectando tanto la mía?

Es molesto.

Y es más molesto que tú ni lo notes, ni te hagas responsable.

Desházlo.

No quiero que mi vida se vea afectadada por tí.

¿Será que la mía también te afecta?

No.

Imposible.

Ni siquiera me conoces.

Tú vida es tan efímera como la mía.

Ambas son existencias ridículas sin importancia alguna.

Si es así, ¿por qué me importas tanto?

¿Por qué dejas que tu vida se entrometa en la mía?

Podrías tener más cuidado.

¿Por qué no lo tienes?

Yo lo tengo.

Bueno, quizás me descuidé y es por eso que ahora tengo una lucha interna conmigo mismo.

Dejé que tu vida afectara la mía.

Y si no lo sabes... Tal vez es porque fue mi culpa.

Bajé la guardia.

Esta es otra forma en la que me afecta tu vida.

Me confundo y no me entero de nada de lo que pasa en la mía.

¿A quién puedo culpar?

¿Es la culpa de ambos?

No lo sé.

No lo creo, sinceramente.

Solo espero que esto sea algo muy corto.

Insignificante.

¿Por qué no puedes ser insignificante para mí, Kyle?

¿Y por qué me siento tan mal de que yo lo sea para tí?

Quizás ni eso.

Simplemente no existo en tu vida.

Debería alegrarme, ¿no?

Debería.

Pero no es así.

Pero si digo que espero que el tiempo que pase de la misma forma que la vida, me estaría contradiciendo.

La vida es corta.

Pero no quiero que afecte toda mi vida.

Incluso haces que las palabras pierdan sentido.

El tiempo que esté así será ¿mucho o poco?

No lo sé.

Solo sé que será "Efímero".

\--

 _Gracias por leer esta nueva historia._

 _Los veré pronto._

 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


End file.
